


Holly Shadows: The discovery

by PopMordiscos



Series: Holly shadows [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: About to be restarted, Cannon Divergence, Hollyleaf has a different personality, so the first chapter doesn't count more information in chapter 2 of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopMordiscos/pseuds/PopMordiscos
Summary: Hollykit thinks she is a normal kit in Thunderclan but when Hollykit and her brothers go out in a little adventure she discovers something about herself that scares her. But when a prophecy gets discovered by one of her brother's they have to discover ancient secrets that not even Starclan knows.Basically this is an adaptation of an idea that I had about what would happen if Hollyleaf had powers.
Relationships: Hollyleaf & Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors)
Series: Holly shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935268
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologe

Hollykit followed her brother's Jaykit and Lionkit through the barren forest of early New-Leaf keeping close to the undergrowth. Back at camp they had heard a patrol return with news of a dead she-fox with milk scent on their territory, they had asked to go on one of the patrols to find the fox cubs of said she-fox but their parents had not let them go on any of the patrols because they were kits and kits ware not allowed out of camp, but even if they said no they are not going to be able to stop them from sneaking out on their own to hunt foxes.

"Hey we are getting close" Jaykit's warning shook Hollykit out of her thoughts, they were now arriving on a small clearing with a trunk in the middle of it. Now that Jaykit said that Hollykit realized that she could smell a really strong scent all around them.

"Ew!, is that of the fox cubs"she said to her brothers cautiously.

"Shh!"Lionkit hissed at her "Those cubs apear to be in that hole" Hollykit realized that the scent came from a hole bellow the trunk in the middle of the clearing. "Yeah, so how are we going to drive them out?"Jaykit asked. "Easy we scare them away using that back entrance" Lionkit told them "But they are foxes and we are kits"Hollykit quipped in "They also are kits, besides we are now here its not time to turn back" He growled to her "Okay"Hollykit responded evenly but she felt a little sting at his words.

Lionkit took the lead charging into the fox den, Hollykit and Jaykit followed right behind him. The walls of the narrow tunnel felt squishy with the recent thaw, each heartbeat they were in the tunnel Hollykit felt her excitement drop and her nervousness rise. When they got to the part of the fox den where the cubs should be sleeping Lionkit and Jaykit snarled but Hollykit once she saw the brute size of the fox cubs felt her paws freeze in fear just observing the huge size of their teeth, few heartbeats later the cubs pounced on them Hollykit just turned tail and ran through were they came from once she got to the surface she didn't stop running until she saw a thorn bush in which she hid not caring about the thorns.

Hollykit traed to steady her breathing but when she thought that the danger had passed and got out of the thorn bush one of the fox cubs came barreling into her, Hollykit just had the time to squeak in surprise before the fox slammed into her side and pinned her down, Hollykit closed her eyes waiting for the fox to kill her but it never happened she slowly opened her eyes to see the fox starring at her in fright and then turning tail and fleeing. Hollykit didn't know why the fox didn't kill her she looked around her in a try to see what had scared the fox but she didn't see anything that could have scared it but then she looked at herself ad saw that her fur was see through and a darker shade of dark she didn't know why was she see through. Hollykit supposed that she was see through in other parts of her body, and a quick glance over her shoulder confirmed it she was like that on her whole body, then she had an idea to see herself in a puddle so she searched a puddle until she found one. What she saw made her leap backwards from the puddle. After some hesitation Hollykit managed to build up the courage to look into the puddle again now that she took the time to see herself she noted that she's see trough as espected but like she's a shadow but her eyes are pure green without any other color. But the weirdiest change of all is that the tips of her ears where green instead of the normal black color. After staring into the puddle for what felt like a third of the day she became less see through until her body returned to her normal self salid color not see through, she chuckled to herself feeling how she is going to be the wierdo when she tried to tell her brothers. "Hollykit!!!"The yell of a patrol threw her out of her thoughts "Here! here I am" Hollykit yelled at them. "Hollykit thank Starclan you are safe" Squirrelflight yelled back while running towards her and she when she got to her side Squirrelflight started liking her head "Never do that to me again" "Yes mom" 


	2. Anouncement

While I was thinking how I would continue this fic I got an incredible idea:

Instead of rewriting the whole book's just with Hollyleaf's power added to it I thought how about if I make some big changes to cannon while keeping some sort of continuity with it.

So expect me to start updating this at least monthly after December and to erase the previous chapter and this one including changing the description when I have the whole Story planned out and the prologue with the first chapter already written.

Thanks for your attention and I hope whoever has kudos on this or is following this story are okay with this.

I am going to try to make my first serious story and finish it.


	3. Misconception

Well Hello there again in this chapter I would like just to put in what I want the prophecy of the three in this fic.

So first Holly is part of the three, does this mean that Dove doesn't get powers: No.

The thing that I plan to do is the three are the ones meant to keep the clans safe, while Dove is part of an adjacent prophecy that will tell that there is a fourth and a fifth that are meant to keep the three safe.

Why do I do this? Well first I think that Doves powers are much more useful in this way and second the fifth has an important role in this fic.

Well tell me what do you think of this and if any of you want to make something with this related I don't mind.

Well... Se ya on the next announcement or if I manage to finish planing out the story maybe the prologue.

Pops Out.


End file.
